Being Human
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome ran, it was the only thing she could do. She thought she would be safe with her kind, but it seems things were starting to get more complicated now, and there was no way she was going to get caught up in it...right?


**_Being Human_**

**_Summary: Kagome ran, it was the only thing she could do. She thought she would be safe with her kind, but it seems things were starting to get more complicated now, and there was no way she was going to get caught up in it...right? _**

**_Pairing: Kagome/? Vote._**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome was excited to move to Forks, Washington. It gave her a change to start over, and not have memories of the past constantly brought up.

Kagome's mother had decided they should move to her home town where she grew up as a child, after Kagome's grandfather had died. She also thought this would be the perfect opportunity for Kagome, especially after the accident that had happened.

Kagome had come home all bloody and had to tell her mother what happened, she was attacked by some gang members but with a little help from a stranger, she was fine. The thing her mother didn't know was that she was bitten by aa vampire and left her for dead.

The vampire made her go through the transformation all by herself, no one but the distant sounds of the city kept her company as she transformed and 'died'. Kagome plans on keeping that secret from her mother forever too, she doesn't know how her mother would react to having a 'monster' for a daughter, and the same goes for her little brother, she didn't know how he would react.

Looking outside the car window, she watched as the rain poured down heavily, and the city was surrounded by the woods, which made Kagome happy. It would be easy to stay hidden when she needed to hunt.

"Are we almost there?" She asked her mother, which caused the older woman to laugh. "Yes we're almost their, but first you are going to school, I told them you would be coming today, and since it is still early morning, you can make in to your classes still."

Kagome inwardly grounded, "Alright are we almost..." Before she could finish the car came to a stop in front of the school.

"Never mind." grabbing her backpack she opened the car door and stepped out into the rain.

"I'll call you after school..." Kagome mumbled to her mother, before closing the car door and making her way into the school.

When Kagome walked into the office, the receptionist was no where in sight, so she sat her backpack by her feet and waited patiently for someone to help her.

A woman with reddish hair sat in front of her, filing papers quickly before helping her. Kagome smiled warmly, hoping to give a first good impression.

"Hi, my names Kagome Higurashi. Today is my first day," Kagome said in a soft voice, that probably gave her the immersion that she was a soft spoken kind of girl.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Hello Miss Higurashi, I have your schedule right here," she handed Kagome a piece of paper with classes on it. "Also here's a map. You might want to go the routes I wrote down on their to get to classes quicker,"

Kagome smiled, Thanks, but I hate maps. I can find my way," she handed the map back.

Her smile turned into a frown. She all of a sudden seemed to hate her. A fake smile replaced the frown. "Come back at the end of the day with this slip signed by all your teachers,"

Kagome gave a nod in understanding before leaving the office.

Before Kagome knew it, it was already lunch and she was sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria. She sat a tray of food in front of her, even though she didn't eat, she needed to make it look like she did.

Scanning her eyes over the lunch room they landed on a table with five, two girls and three guys. They all had the same aura as her, which meant...Kagome smiled, and was about to look away when her eyes locked onto someone's gold eyes. Kagome didn't want to look away but forced herself too, she had noticed this movement was caught by one of the girls at the table, she was petite and had a pixie hair style.

As Kagome took a bit of the food in front of her, she couldn't help but think. _'Things aren't going to be so bad here, since there are some of my kind here, it will be nice not having to hide all the time.' _

The thing she didn't know was the her thoughts were heard by a certain vampire that she had locked eyes with.

* * *

**Yuki Note: The pairing is still up in the air! Vote! **

**Read and Review! **


End file.
